colms_campaign_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Horde
The Horde is a massive army comprised of demons and monsters that originates in Scarfell. They are seemingly servants of the demon Graz'zt, and attack neighbouring countries aggressively every few hundred years. They are traditionally countered by the Legion of the North. History The Horde first arose about one thousand years ago, and they decimated the lands of the Old Empire. An alliance of civilised races led by Eirik Strongbow of Bruanon repelled them at last in Howling Pass, but the Empire never truly recovered. The Horde was beaten back every time it arose, but never absolutely vanquished, and although Orkay has attempted to assimilate Scarfell, the attempts have always been unsuccessful. The last defeat of the Horde occured about four hundred years ago, when the Grey Crusade marched north and crushed the armies at Frostleaf Forest. The Horde has arisen again, as noted by Ser Davan of Claymount, and the Legion has largely pushed them back. With the death of their leader, the Chosen, the Horde seemed to vanish, but various members have been sighted throughout the world following the final battle below Scarfell. Races of the Horde *Slayers are a race of cambion who traditionally lead the horde in combat. They are supremely strong, tough and lightning fast, charging into battle and carving great bloody swathes through enemy forces. They are almost human in basic build, though their faces are more bestial, and they have sharp fangs for teeth. They are tactically minded and fully conscious, and possess some form of mental bonding with the horde; when a slayer dies, the shriekers often go berserk or flee. * Seekers are a race of cambion who serve the horde as assassins. They are not particularly strong or tough, but they closely resemble humans or elves and are incredibly agile, making them skilled hunters and masters of stealth. They typically poison their daggers with their spit, which is highly venemous, and wear light armour to allow improved movement. *Highborn are a race of cambion who serve the horde as mages. They are extremely frail, stick thin and very weak, and in appearance are frightening due to their lack of clearly defined faces. They act in groups of mages, casting spells while crooning in a highly disturbing manner. For all of their talent as mages, they are exceptionally easy to kill, and so are usually defended in battle by slayers. *Shriekers, also known as hordelings, make up almost the entirety of the Horde. Horrible, wiry, agile and surprisingly tough, shriekers use their abilites of great speed and sheer numbers to overpower their foes. They serve as scouts and grunts in the Horde, and traditionally fight with their own claws or crude weapons of their own design. They are basically animalistic in intellect, with little beyond a desire to kill and devour their enemies, but they do have a crude language based on Abyssal. *Gravewalkers are undead soldiers who have been returned by demonic magic, and as so are basically possessed zombies, though increased in size and build by the demon. They are painfully slow and unresponsive, but incredibly strong and resilient to punishment. They are not found in battle with the horde, but instead occupy the tombs and caves below Scarfell. Members of the Horde *Mah'lok, the Chosen, leader of the slayers. *Vandred, a cambion wizard of great power. *Herot, a human dreadlord of considerable skill. *Reaver, a cunning and dangerous gnoll ranger. *Mance Rictar, a blackguard who held Jagged Peak. *Morkhazastansivenereth, a red dragon who occupied Jagged Peak. *Drason, a Templar who received arms from Easthaven. *Jazrick, a cambion cleric who defended the Hollow Halls. *Kasha the Mad, an alienist from the Gates of Madness. *Sylas, a seeker of the Horde. *Ogrus, a half-dwarf warrior who held the Iron Tower. He was killed by Garvix. *Karana, a tiefling drow who dwelled within the Whispering Void. Hanu assassinated her. *The Yellow Jester, a mad halfling who occupied Kingscourt. The party killed him. *King Boneclaw, king of the Mount Unther goblins. He was killed by Viserys. Despite also inhabiting Scarfell, Maugrim and his dread worgs are not directly affiliated with the Horde. Category:Organisations